FSC 118
|debut = None|return = None|withdraw = |pre = FSC #117|nex = FSC #119}} We are returning to Ukraine, this time to the capital, Kyiv, for the hosting of FSC 118. This follows the victory of Ukraine in FSC 117 with KAZKA performing 'Plakala'. The only country to withdraw, Is Bosnia and Herzegovina, bringing the number of contestants down to 35 for this edition. Spain was crowned as the winner of this edition, with a massive lead of 74 points over second-placed Morocco, while Australia came in third position. The Host City The host city for this FSC #118-edition is Kyiv, also known as Kiev, the capital and largest city of Ukraine. It is located in the north central part of the country on the Dnipro (Dnieper) River. The city’s population is around 2.9 million making Kyiv the 7th most populous city in Europe. Kyiv is an important industrial , scientific , educational , and also cultural centre of Eastern Europe. Kyiv, one of the oldest cities of Eastern Europe, played a pivotal role in the development of the medieval East Slavic civilization as well as in the modern Ukrainian nation. Scholars debate as to period of the foundation of the city: some date the founding to the late 9th century, other historians have preferred a date of 482 AD . In 1982 , the city celebrated its 1.500th anniversary accordingly. The centre of Kiev (Independence Square and Khreschatyk Street) becomes a large , outdoor party place at night during summer months, with thousands of people having a good time in nearby restaurants, clubs and outdoor cafes. The city has plenty of modern hotels and facilities for tourists and local visitors alike, a city where the old meets the new, and the people are friendly and welcoming. The Venue The host venue for FSC #118 December 2018 is the International Exhibition Centre in Kyiv, Ukraine. It is the largest exhibition center in Ukraine. Located in the western portion of Livoberezhna microdistrict, a residential neighborhood of Kyiv, the center was opened in October 2002 , and the head of the center since its construction was Anatoly Tkachenko. The International Exhibition Centre was the host venue of the 62nd Eurovision Song Contest in 2017. The center combines in a single architectural ensemble three pavilions with a total area of 58.000 sqm, of which 28.018 m² are for exhibitions. The complex has a congress hall and fourteen conference rooms with a capacity of 90-600 seats, meeting rooms, rooms for storing valuables and weapons, cafes and fast food restaurants, bathrooms, and air conditioning. The centre has a capacity of about 11.000 seats. The Hosts Our lovely hosts this evening are Kateryna Osadcha and Volodymyr Ostapchuk. Kateryna Osadcha (born 1983, Kyiv, Ukraine), also known as Katya, is a popular Ukrainian television presenter known for the popular tv-show ‘The Voice of Ukraine’ (‘Holos Krainy’), a Ukrainian reality talent show that premiered on the 1+1 network on the 22nd May 2011. She has also been presenter on the show ‘The Voice Kids’. She has also many years been presenter on the tv-show ‘Society Life’ which is about celebrities and celebrity events. She is proud to be the co-host of the FSC tonight. Volodymyr Ostapchuk (born 1984, Uman Ukraine) is a popular Ukrainian television presenter, voice actor and radio host. He hosted the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 alongside Oleksandr Skichko and Timur Miroshnychenko. It was the first time that the Eurovision Song Contest was presented by a male trio. He was perhaps best known to Ukrainians as the presenter on the breakfast tv-show ‘Morning with Ukraine’, which he hosted for a period. He is proud to co-host the FSC tonight. The Show The Results The Winner Blas Cantó - Él no soy yo: